T Spells
Spells Tear Spatial Binding Teleportation Circle: Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Area: 20’ burst Duration: 1 round Saving Throw: Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: Yes Everything in the area takes 5d6 teleportation damage. Creatures in the area move at ½ speed, and take a -4 penalty on attacks, saves, skill checks, and defenses (save negates). Creatures must also defend against disarm attacks against their held equipment (attack bonus is {level} + KAM). / / Telekinetic Sphere Force Circle: Wiz 8 Components: V, S, M (a hemispherical piece of clear crystal, a matching hemispherical piece of gum arabic, and a pair of small bar magnets) Range: Medium Target: Creatures or objects that collectively fit inside the sphere. Duration: {level} minutes (D) As Resilient Sphere, ''with the addition that anything contained within a ''Telekinetic Sphere ''weighs only one-sixteenth of its normal weight. By concentrating, you can telekinetically lift the ''Sphere using your KAM in place of Str, and move it up to 30’. Any round in which you do not concentrate, the Sphere falls at a rate of 60’ until it lands, and then rests. / / Telepathic Bond Teleportation Circle: Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M (pieces of eggshell from two different kinds of creatures) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Targets: You plus {1/3} willing creature (Intelligence 3+), no 2 of which can be more than 30’ apart Duration: 10x {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes Each target can communicate telepathically with any other while on the same plane. If desired at casting, you may leave yourself out of the telepathic bond forged. / / Teleport Teleportation Circle: '''Wiz 5 '''Components: V, M (reagents worth 50gp) Casting Time: 3 rounds Range: Touch and 10x {level} miles Target: You and up to {1/3} other touched creatures ©; large creatures count as 2, huge as 4, etc.) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Will negates The targets (plus carried gear, up to maximum load) are transported to a desired location (either visualized by the caster, or otherwise clearly defined). You must succeed on a Geo check (DC 10 + 1/10 miles, rounded up) or suffer a mishap. You may also use this spell as Dimension Door, using that spell’s components and casting time. See materializing rules, and teleportation mishap rules. / / Teleport Object Teleportation Circle: Wiz 7 Target: One touched object of up to 50x {level} pounds Saving Throw: '''Will negates '''Spell Resistance: +4 save As Teleport. / / Teleport, Greater Teleportation Circle: '''Wiz 7 '''Components: V, M (reagents worth 100gp) Casting Time: 1 minute Range: Touch and 100x {level} miles Target: You and up to {1/3} other touched creatures ©; (large creatures count as 2, huge as 4, etc.) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Will negates As Teleport, but a mishap instead occurs on a failed Concentration check (DC 22 + passengers). You may also use this spell as Dimension Door or Teleport, using the spell components and casting time of the duplicated spell. See materializing rules, and teleportation mishap rules. / / Teleportation Circle Teleportation Circle: Wiz 9 Components: V, M (amber dust to cover the area of the circle, costing 1,000gp) Casting Time: 5 minutes; see text Range: 0’ and Unlimited Effect: 5’ radius circle that teleports those who step on it Duration: {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless) (-4 if unaware of the circle) Spell Resistance: Will negates You create a circle on the floor or other horizontal surface that teleports'' any creature which stands on it to the spot you designated at casting. You must succeed at an Engineering check (DC 15) or the ''Circle fails to form (for every 10 above the DC, you may reduce the casting time by 1 minute). If you do not also succeed on a Geo check (DC 20) you suffer an immediate mishap, and there is an anti-luck% chance that any creature that uses the Circle also does. The spell fails if you attempt to set the Circle to teleport creatures into a solid object, or to another plane. A Spot check (DC 15 + {level} is needed to notice the Circle. A Permanent Teleportation Circle'' that is disabled becomes inactive for 10 minutes, and then can be triggered again as normal. See materializing rules, and teleportation mishap rules. / / Temporal Stasis Teleportation '''Circle:' Wiz 8 Components: V, S, M (powder composed of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire dust with a total value of at least 1,000gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: Fortitude negates and re-save one day later You place the subject into a state of suspended animation. A successful save Slows the target for 1 round. / / Time Stop Teleportation Circle: Wiz 9 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will partial, Fortitude partial, and Fortitude negates; see text You enter a separate time stream, when are free to act for 1d4+1 rounds of apparent time. While in this time stream, you are not allowed to target other creatures (or objects in their possession) with any attack or spell. Area effects start their duration once the Time Stop ''ends. If you attempt to interact with an unattended object, you must first succeed at a Fortitude save, or lose that action. When you cast ''Time Stop, any other creature within its close range also able to cast Time Stop may join you in the separate time stream by succeeding at a Will save. If you attempt to enter an Antimagic Field during the Time Stop, the spell ends. Whenever the spell ends, you must make a Fortitude save or be dazed for 1 round as you re-enter the normal time stream. / / Tiny Hut Evocation Air Circle: Brd 3, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, M (crystal bead) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 0’ Effect: 20’ radius sphere Duration: 2x {level} hours (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The interior of the ‘hut’ is up to 40° F closer to 70° F than exterior conditions. The ‘hut’ also blocks normal precipitation, and winds below hurricane grade. / / Tongues Universal Divination Circle: Brd 2, Clr 4, Wiz 3 Components: V, M (clay model of a ziggurat)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: {level} minutes Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The target understands any spoken language it hears, and can speak in any language it has heard during the duration (as well as ones it already knows). / / Fatigue Necromancy Circle: Sor 0, Wiz 0 Components: V, S, M (drop of sweat) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: {level} rounds Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: +2 save The subject is fatigued. This spell has no effect on a creature that is already fatigued. / / Idiocy Glamer (Compulsion) Mind-Affecting Circle: Wiz 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 10x {level} minutes Saving Throw: No Spell Resistance: Yes The target takes a -1d6 penalty to their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma (to a minimum of 1). / / Warrior’s Transformation Polymorph Circle: Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M (a potion of'' Bull’s Strength'') Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: {level} rounds You gain a +6 enhancement bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution, a +5 enhancement to natural armor, a +4 competence bonus on Fortitude and Reflex saves, and proficiency with all simple and martial weapons. You gain a + {½} bonus on attack rolls. You lose your spellcasting ability, including your ability to use spell activation or spell completion magic items, just as if the spells were no longer on your class list. / / Transmute Mud/Rock Polymorph Earth Circle: Drd 5, Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M (sand, lime, and water)/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: Up to 2x {level} 10’ cubes (S) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: No Normal mud or quicksand becomes soft stone. Any creature in the mud is allowed a Reflex save to escape before the area is hardened to stone. Alternatively, a volume of stone becomes mud (see rules for: difficult terrain, Athletics, and cave-ins). / / Transport via Plants Conjuration Plant Circle: Drd 7 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 complex action Range: 50x {level} miles Target: You and up to {1/3} other touched creatures ©; (large creatures count as 2, huge as 3, etc.) Duration: 1 minute Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No During the minute, you can enter any normal, living plant with volume greater than that of the targets, and make a Biology check (DC 10 + 1/50 miles intended travel); if you succeed, you find a suitable exit plant (of the same kind as the entry plant) in the approximate location you desire (you gain a +5 bonus on this check if you have first hand knowledge of an appropriate plant in the vicinity), and teleport there. If the arrival plant is dead when you teleport to it (or if a plant is killed while you are inside of it), each creature must make a Fortitude save or die. You may retry the Biology check as a standard action, and you may also exit the entry plant and enter another. / / Tree Shape Transmutation Plant Circle: Drd 2, Rgr 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: {level} hours (D) By means of this spell, you are able to assume the form of a large living tree or shrub or a large dead tree trunk with a small number of limbs. The closest inspection cannot reveal that the tree in question is actually a magically concealed creature. To all normal tests you are, in fact, a tree or shrub, although a detect magic ''spell reveals a faint transmutation on the tree. While in tree form, you can observe all that transpires around you just as if you were in your normal form, and your hit points and save bonuses remain unaffected. You gain a +10 natural armor bonus to AC but have an effective Dexterity score of 0 and a speed of 0 feet. You are immune to critical hits while in tree form. All clothing and gear carried or worn changes with you. You can dismiss ''tree shape ''as a free action (instead of as a standard action). / / Tree Stride Conjuration Plant '''Circle:' Drd 5, Rgr 4 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 turn Range: Personal and 100x {level} feet Duration: {level} minutes, or until discharged; see text You may enter living trees of volume at least equal to yours, and move from inside one to inside another of the same type. When you enter a tree, make a Biology check (DC 15); on a success you know the location of all trees of the same kind in range, and may transit to one. You may transit in this manner up to {level} times. Each transit is a turn action. You can, at your option, remain within a tree without transporting yourself (though you also take any damage sustained by the tree). / / True Resurrection Conjuration (Healing) Circle: Clr 9, Fav 9 Casting Time: 1 minutes This spell functions like raise dead, ''except that you can resurrect a creature that has been dead for as long as 10 years per caster level. This spell can even bring back creatures whose bodies have been destroyed, provided that you unambiguously identify the deceased in some fashion (reciting the deceased’s time and place of birth or death is the most common method). Upon completion of the spell, the creature is immediately restored to full hit points, vigor, and health, with no loss of level (or Constitution points) or prepared spells. You can revive someone killed by a death effect or someone who has been turned into an undead creature and then destroyed. This spell can also resurrect elementals or outsiders, but it can’t resurrect constructs or undead creatures. Even ''true resurrection ''can’t restore to life a creature that has died of old age. ''Material Component: ''A sprinkle of holy water and diamonds worth a total of at least 25,000 gp. / / True Seeing Universal '''Circle:' Clr 5, Drd 7, Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M (anointment made from mushroom powder, saffron, and fat, worth 250gp) Casting Time: 1 turn Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: {level} minutes Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The subject sees through normal and magical darkness, can discern the difference between figments, images, shadowstuff, and real matter, does not suffer a concealment miss chance, sees ethereal and invisible things, and the true form of Polymorphed objects. / / True Strike Teleportation Circle: Wiz 1 Components: V, F (wooden replica of an archery target) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: 1 round, or until discharged Your next attack roll gains a +20 insight bonus. Additionally, you are not affected by the miss chance provided by concealment. Spells